badmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Tara Mae Beets
Okay there is a person named Tara Mae Beets and they are the freakiest child in the whooooooooole world! Once you meet them you'll run like a cat, lawl. (obvious exaggeration) Oh what a brat ayyy lmao. "Tara... I waited for you to come back for many days after you said bye bye to me... but you never came back. This month's first friday indeed was a Black Friday for me. because i was sick, i fell and hurted my knees and had to deal with some disturbing facts. I wish your computer never broke. I miss you... besides watching cartoons, you were the only thing that made me happy these days, i always had such great times hanging out with you. When you were gone, i did not hang out with anyone else. We have always joked around and done funny stuff, but remember. I see you as a very special friend of mine, I care about you. I can be both serious and funny you know, if you want to talk i am always here for you. Meeting you in real life could be great. Tara, you are a very funny, freaky, cute, awesome, caring, amusing and a true friend. You're my best friend on internet, see you again on Christmas.." Deniz to Tara 2014 (wow, deeper than anything) "I sent you a funny spookinati comment to make you laugh and you just flag it as spam? That's just rude and offensive.. And stop hiding my comments on dA, you are getting on my nerves, it is not funny. I won't even comment on your dA stuff never again UGH...If you annoyingly overreact I will annoyingly overreact back, say heart breaking facts to you on Google+ and block you on dA. Yes, I am overreacting, because you overreacted first. You know what I will do if you keep annoying me. I might even stop being your friend since we don't talk much anymore, I will just never reply to you until you stop overreacting and bitching at me, the last time you bitched at me was making me say MLP SUKZ in your stupid game and hiding my comments. Nobody even cares about the comments on your dA profile. Also you don't respect my sexuality and said fuck you to me for being asexual...and you know what? You aren't even a good friend just because you said fuck you to me only because of THAT. It makes me very angry how you don't respect my opinions and decisions, like being asexual. Well you know what? Fuck you you young heterosexual boy-fucking bitch. Did that hurt you? Good, because you hurted me as well when you said bad stuff to me for being asexual. Your mom is probably hate me even more after this message. I don't care. We are not friends. We had fights alot, I kept forgiving you but this time you wasted all your chances. I can't be friends with someone who ıs RUDE to me. I can't take this anymore, you just hurt me.. HURT ME OKAY? I don't need you and don't want you, go continue your life without me, it is not a big deal." - Deniz to Tara 2015 (eww old drama) "You see... They are not "bad"... But no one likes cussing. What? You like cussing? But what if your kids hear it? They will start saying the bad words!They will say them at school... And go the the principals office!! You don't want that!! Write your rants in the comments!" - Tara 2014 "First.. you save Bender from something at midnight. Bender doesn't tell the others about it. But later while the crew's outside they see you and Leela asks who is that little girl. Afterwards you try to be Bender's friend but he refuses. This makes you sad. Then the planet express crew finds out about you even saved bender2s life but he is rude to you. bender somehow couldn't stop thinking about you and apogolized, you became great friends. Fry is kimnda jealous.." - a story plot featuring Tara that Deniz came up with in 2014 Category:Real Life Category:Characters Category:Dank Category:Squids Category:Kids Category:YOU ARE A SQUID NOW YOU ARE A KID NOW